


12 Thanksgivings with the Danvers

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: Lena would spend exactly 12 Thanksgivings with the Danvers. She didn't get 13 and she would have given all her billions for that one more but she didn't get just 11 and that counted for something as well.





	12 Thanksgivings with the Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This happened so sorry.  
> Also I am really proud of my quotes. And that is not just for this work but like all of them. You can hate on my writing but my quotes are on point

_ “If you stand in the meat section at the grocery store long enough, you start to get mad at turkeys. There’s turkey ham, turkey bologna, turkey pastrami. Someone needs to tell the turkey, man, just be yourself.” —Mitch Hedberg   _

  
  


_ “If you wish to make an apple pie truly from scratch you must first invent the universe.” —Carl Sagan _

  
  


Lena would spend exactly 12 Thanksgivings with the Danvers. She didn't get 13 and she would have given all her billions for that one more but she didn't get just 11 and that counted for something as well. 

 

_ Thanksgiving 2017  _

 

For some reason walking up to Kara’s door and knocking was easy. It should be at the very least embarrassing. Knowing that the reason she was invited was because her family was too busy trying to kill the Supers and just be all around evil. Knowing that your mom wanted your best friend dead kinda puts a damper on a relationship. Or would with most people but Kara was such a ray of sunshine she evaporated the dampness. 

 

Everything was easy with Kara though. No one had ever wanted to be her friend this bad before unless they wanted something from her. Either her money or equally common; trying to get into her pants. And in the beginning Lena had thought it was just because of wanting to get close to the Luthor. Because of course Lena knew Kara was Supergirl. Her brother had notes on Superman and that included his identity. And when Kara shows up next to Clark Kent and half an hour later she gets rescued by the Girl of Steel? Not only that but a ponytail and glasses do not a disguise make. 

 

After a while Lena realized that Kara didn't want to be her friend to because of her last name she figured it must because of Lena’s face. Kara wanting to kiss her was not an unwelcome thought. Lena had been with her fair share of women and the idea of a super on her knees was a major turn on. Then Mon-el had become the boyfriend and Lena respected that choice. 

 

Lena was terribly unhappy with Mon-el at the moment. It had been hard to try and help Kara pick up the pieces. But that was easy compared to Mon-el coming back with someone else. Lena was about to make sure that her company was destroyed so that way no cure would be made. And if no cure existed then Mon-el would never come back. Just because Lena was not after the Supers didn't mean that she could be morally shady. 

 

So when Kara had become quiet in the middle of their lunch date Lena had known something was wrong. Then Kara had to go and ask if she would come to Thanksgiving. Lena didn't want to say yes but Kara just looked so close to crying. Kara looked small and Lena could not handle that. So she managed a yes. 

 

Lena could manage anything for Kara. And yet this did not feel awkward. It felt like coming home. 

 

Lena loved joking with Winn. She loved the approval of Alex on the beer she had bought to the party. She loved talking to Kara’s mom about alien technology. Especially when Alex started frowning over how much she knew. She loved watching Kara eat so much food. And the amount of fumbling that went along with Lena teasing Kara over how much she was eating. 

 

And most importantly how happy Kara looked. It was as if she was allowing herself to forget about Mon-el. Lena became determined to make sure that her friend was always that happy. 

  
  
  


_ Thanksgiving 2022 _

 

Kara lifted Lena onto the countertop. Lena responded by pushing Kara’s head down to where the fire was burning the hottest. Lena felt Kara smile into her breast and said something about Lena being impatient. 

 

Lena was all for communication but she would much rather Kara was using that tongue for something else. And then finally Kara went further south. After a few minutes the fire finally calmed down. Lena pulled Kara up for a kiss. 

 

Lena ran her hands down Kara’s naked back. 

 

“Why did we wait so long to do this?”

 

“I really don't know. Probably because I am oblivious and you are all ‘I am a Luthor so nothing nice can happen to me.’

 

“I can show you what nice things I can do to you.”

 

“I would rather like that but the family will be here soon.”

 

A lot of things surprised Lena about sleeping with Kara. Mostly that Kara wanted to do it with her. And also how nice Superhero powers are in the bedroom. Or countertop or in mid air. 

 

“I am happy to see them but I really want to just to keep you in bed for the rest of the day.”

 

“Same but remember that we are hiding our relationship from them still.” 

 

Keeping their relationship quiet was Kara’s idea. It was all about how long it would take for Alex to just ask. Kara had overheard that Maggie and Alex had a bet going on about Kara and Lena and if they were together. And that was fine and kinda funny but then the whole DEO had a bet going on and CatCo had a separate one. If they waited a couple weeks then Vasquez would make a nice amount of money and Lena would get a red sun lamp. 

 

Don't get Lena wrong she rather loved bedding a but she all for trying it with a regular Kara Danvers. 

 

“I know. When are they coming over again?” 

 

“Half an hour.” 

 

“That is more than enough time to do what I want to do to I want to you.”

 

********

Half an hour later

********

 

“I did not want to see that Kara! I am going to get a mind wipe.”

 

“Alex it was not that bad.” Maggie said. 

 

“Not that bad?  She had my sister on the counter! Where we eat!”

 

“At least they were not using the turkey baster.” Maggie countered

 

“I still cannot eat turkey because of that Alex!”  Kara had finally reclaimed her voice and and just had to get that out. 

 

Lena was more than a little confused and it showed on her face. Maggie took pity and mouthed that she didn't want to know. 

  
Lena did not know it at the time but in a year’s time Alex would be carrying a child. And in two Thanksgiving she would be. After that she had 5 more Thanksgivings after that. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the rest posted tomorrow. And this is why I cannot have nice things. Give me comments and Kudos because I live for validation through people that I will never meet.


End file.
